regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 7
Recap Day 172: 1509-09-23 (continued) The party have reached the base of the path up to the mountain trail to the Velmontarious Monastery. The party start heading up the mountain. At night they find a cave, the party consider resting inside. The party decide to explore the cave to see how far it goes, the deep into the cave, the warmer it gets. The cave gets wider and wider the deeper in they go. Eventually the rocky ground gives away to soil and dirt. Temriel casts "Ethereal" on the party and the move more quickly in the cave. They spot two 5-foot tall creatures with whitish-bluish skin ripping apart an small animal, the party call them "Small Trolls". The party continue on, still ethereal, and come across 3 more Small Trolls. Past them is a small tunnel. Albert crawls though the tunnel and finds a Snow Kobold Pack inside. The air here is hot and humid. Albert returns to the party and reports in. The party back to the original pair of Small Trolls they found and ambush and murder them. The other small trolls start heading towards the party but slip on Albert's "Grease" spell, that Albert sets on fire with burning hands. The party easily kill the other 3. The party then rest for the night in the cave. Day 173: 1509-09-24 The party leave the cave and continue up the mountain side, it is dangerous with no climbing equipment. Several party members slips off the path several times. In the distance they see Sleet flying around another mountain peak some miles away. The sun sets and the party is 2000 feet of climbing from their destination. Albert comes across a frozen body of a crawling monk. The party investigate the monk, and accidentally snap his hand off. The party leave him on the path and continue on. 15 minutes later they come across another frozen body and then some more. The party push on and arrive at the Monastery, the road littered with over 50 frozen corpses, all fleeing away from the temple. :The Monastery itself is prefaced by a large courtyard surrounded by a short wall. Two spires in the front corners are long fallen over. A fountain stands in the middle of the courtyard, its water is now turned into an impressive mess of ice. Behind the yard stands a wide and squat temple. Eastern side has long since collapsed under the weight of ice and snow above it; the other side stand still. The courtyard is maybe 200 feet by 200 feet, with this large 30-foot fountain in the center. The party head inside. :The doors the doors are wide open and inside is a square room with wood floors or at least it they look like they're wood with snow covering this section. There are the remains of a half dozen priests with linked hands sitting in meditation or prayer around a similarly posed statue of Velmontarious at the center of this square room. There are doors that lead out to various other sections, although the ones on the eastern side lead nowhere since that side of the building is collapsed. You notice that there is a bronze bowl out front, underneath the statue of Velmontarious and inside the ring of priests that has many coins of different makes. Albert casts detect magic, Temriel add a gold coin to the bowl in front of the statue. Fehana finds the drapings of the temple very elaborate compared with modern temples to Velmontarious. The decorations appear to be worth thousands of gold at least. For Temriel this level of decoration in a temple is standard. The party find some quarters and sleep for the night, staying close together for warmth as usual. Temriel the skeleton keeps watch all night. Day 174: 1509-09-25 The party search the temple for the orb. When Fehana finds a trap door that leads to a basement level down a set of stone stairs. Fehana calls the party over and they all head down. :This is a large room, 20 feet across. Delicate ice crystals cover the room and glitter in the torchlight. There is a medium-sized clear orb sitting on top of a stand made of bogwood, with a copper is silver and a gold foot. Beside the orb opened is a rather large and ancient book. The walls are cut stone, not placed by man. Temriel with a spell, finds no traps. Fehana & Temriel then read the open book, and like the book Temriel copied in Yunta, describes how the orb is used. Fehana takes the Orb of Imprisonment and carefully wraps it up and puts it in her pack. The party head back upstairs. Temriel casts "Thought Capture" at the circle of monks around the statue of Velmontarious. The thoughts captured is "Why has Velmontarious forsaken us?" and then about it being so cold. Temriel feels that the temple is forsaken, so it is okay to loot, Fehana does so, believing that they wealth should go to the Nuns of Velmontarious in Yunta to be used to help people. The wealth is stored into the Riftdancer. Temriel casts augury if the party should remove the Orb of Imprisonment from the temple. He is told the path is clear and cold. Day 175: 1509-09-26 The party start to head down the mountain. Ryan spots Sleet gliding around a peak to the north. After a little the dragon moves in their direction. Temriel drops the "Solipsism" spell and casts the "Ethereal" spell and the party vanishes. The dragon lands nearby. After searching for a while, the dragons starts flying again, now circling the mountain the party is on. Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes